Traffic engineering includes communication network management tasks that improve the efficiency of network resources, ensure quality of service of application traffic and enhance the reliability of network operation. Traffic engineering in an internet protocol network can be carried out through techniques such as topology design, load-balancing and traffic re-routing. Some traffic engineering solutions for internet protocol networks are designed to meet quality of service requirements of network traffic. Thus, the focus of these solutions has been on dealing with network congestion and link overload.